Online Mafia War: Vongola Days
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: Will Vongola Decimo gang and the Millefiore ever stop their rivalry? Can Gokudera and Haru work out their complicated relationship? Will the Vongola Decimo gang survive their detention? Will they ever enjoy their not-so normal teenage life as more troubles heads toward them? SEQUEL to Online Mafia War : Blind Date. Read important announcement to understand...
1. Chapter 1: Katekyo Ondo

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Enough said. This is of course, taken place in an alternative universe. Please read Online Mafia War: Blind Date, especially the important announcement to understand.  
**

* * *

**Chapter One: Katekyo Ondo.**

_Katekyo Ondo is a popular online game where all the players had to do was fighting while the song was playing and stopped when the music stopped. Like a twisted stop-dance. All weapons are allowed. Rumors have it that the Arcobaleno Gang was the one who made the game._

* * *

_Taken place the night Hibari and Nagi had their first…date._

_(Hibari: *appears out of nowhere* it's not a date!)_

Watching as random mix of music and characters dancing/fighting around on her monitor screen, Nagi shakes her head in disbelief. And here she thought _she_ was weird.

**Chrome96: Ano, boss?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Yes, Chrome-chan?**

**Chrome96: why are we playing Katekyo Ondo?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Because we got banned by the moderators from the other online games and this is the only online game that hasn't banned us yet?**

**Yamzilla80: Haa, haa. At least we still can play as a group, right?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Che, speak for yourself, Yagyuu-baka. I'm happy enough to play the game alone with Juudaime.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Right, Juudaime?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Gokudera-kun… don't be harsh to them.**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Fine! Just because Juudaime says so.**

**Lambo the Great: Yare, yare. This game is too childish for Lambo-san. Can I go?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Where are you going, *bleep* Ahoushi?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: we're going to play this whether you liking or not.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Aah, Gokudera-kun! Let's not get banned in this game! No cursing!**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Like I *bleep* care about those *bleep**bleep* moderators!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Please, Gokudera-kun!**

**Smoking_Bomb27: Fine. **

**Namibird18: Are we going play or not? I have better things to do…**

**Yamzilla80: Like dating Akesaka-san?**

**Lambo the Great: LMAO**

**Lambo the Great: Kyouya and Nagi sitting on a tree~**

**Lambo the Great: First they were kissing, and then they got married and then come Hibirds in a carriage!**

**Pineapple_Prince69: Noo!**

**Pineapple_Prince69: MY INNOCENT NAGI IN THE CLUTCHES OF...OF...OF THAT SKYLARK!**

**Pineapple_Prince69: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Pineapple_Prince69: NAGI! DON'T DATE THAT GREASEBALL OF A SKYLARK!**

**Namibird18: OI!**

**Namibird18: Who are you calling a greaseball?**

**Namibird18: You damn Pineapple head!**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Cuz-con much?**

**Yamzilla80: Cuz-con?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: You know, overprotective over the cousin. Like a warped version of sis-con?**

**Smoking_Bomb59: Like turf-head.**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: Kyoko is EXTREMELY the BEST AND THE PRETTIEST AMONG EVERONE, KORA!**

**BoxingToTheExtreme: More importantly, SAWADA, STAY AWAY FROM HER!**

**Lucky_Bond27: !**

**Lucky_Bond27: Onii-san…**

**Lambo the Great: LOL**

**Namibird18: Then? Where are those Herbivores I'm supposed to bite to death tonight?**

**Lucky_Bond27: Umm. Not sure.**

**Lucky_Bond27: please do keep the fighting PG-13, Hibari-san.**

**WhiteOrchid100 **and **SkyPrincess01 **are online.

**WhiteOrchid100: SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!**

**WhiteOrchid100: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Lucky_Bond27: ARGH!**

**Lucky_Bond27: NOT AGAIN!**

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, aka Tsuna, aka Lucky_Bond27 gave up and bang his head on the nearest hard object he can find (his desk). Raising his head to stare back at the screen, he bit back another whimper as he watched Vongola Decimo gang and the Millefiore wreaking havoc in the virtual room.

Dodging from a flying lampshade (Tsuna learned not to ask where those stuffs did come from); the Vongola Decimo looked for his archenemy. He saw Hibari's character literally biting **Pineapple_Prince69**'s hands off. Oh dear.

**Yamzilla80** meanwhile was trying to slice **AoiHana06** while she was trying to drown **Lambo the Great. BoxingToTheExtreme **meanwhile was providing cover **Chrome96,** who was casting a Level B illusion spell at **Daisy04 **and** Kikyo99.**

There. Byakuran was strangling poor Gokudera's character, not noticing Tsuna taking aim for his **sacred technique: X-Cannon**.

* * *

Byakuran was crackling evilly as he watched his character strangled **Smoking_Bomb59. **He had hacked into the online game system so the moderators couldn't put a stop on the battle. So this time, they can all fight for their heart content.

**WhiteOrchid100: Die you pesky firecracker pest!**

**Lucky_Bond27: Not on my watch!**

**WhiteOrchid **turned just in time to see a stream of pure sky flames aiming at him, others diving for cover. Byakuran's poor character quickly disappeared into a bright explosion of colors.

**WhiteOrchid100: Not again!**

The smoke and statics clears away to reveal a huge crater at the middle of the room. **WhiteOrchid** was spewing smoke and sparking electricity. Noticing the dire situation, **LightingMaster57 **tugged** SkyPrincess01** away, immediately logging off, leaving the others to Vongola Decimo tender mercies.

**Lucky_Bond27: because of you Millefiore, we are banned from all online game. **

**Lucky_Bond27: I have enough.**

**Lucky_Bond27: Guys, restrains are off. Clean all this and send them all to infinity infirmary.**

* * *

Nagi's portable speakers rattled as the loud cheering and surprisingly a suitable fast-paced pop song remix echoed as they clashed into battle. Wondering for the umpteenth time whether she should just switch her speaker off to save her poor hearing, the purplenette finally plugged her headphone on when her cousin yelled his fury when **Namibird18** send him off to online infirmary.

**Chrome96: Hibari-kun, please, not my cousin. I can still hear him yelling from next door.**

**Namibird18: it's his fault. **

**Namibird18: No one invited to join our gaming session.**

**Chrome96: True. But he's still screaming.**

**Namibird18: You can come and stay at my house if you want.**

**Chrome96: …**

**Chrome96: was that a preposition, Hibari-kun?**

**Lambo the Great: Kyouya and Nagi sitting on a tree~**

**Namibird18: Chotto matte.**

Nagi watched as **Namibird18** wrapped his chains around **Lambo the Great** and slam him into the nearest wall, barely missing **AoiHana06 **and** BoxingToTheExtreme.**

**Namibird18: That's for butting into people's private conversation.**

**Namibird18: now, where was I?**

**Moderator1: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!**

Everyone suddenly stopped fighting,weapons, hands and magic spells screeched into a halt as a huge projection of a gun-toting three-headed chimera avatar appeared at the middle of the battleground. Apparently after two hours of decoding and cursing, the moderators were able to break into Byakuran's sphere of internet isolation (with the help of a certain red-haired bespectacled genius who created the said sphere in the first place), judging from the horrifying expression the avatar had, they were certainly _not_ happy with the online carnage.

**Moderator1: ENOUGH IS ENOUGH! KORA!**

**Moderator2: CANT YOU DAMNED SHITHEADS SETTLE THIS OUTSIDE INTERNET?**

**Moderator3: DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH ALL THIS IS GOING TO COST, MUU!**

**Moderator2: ALL OF YOU ARE BANNED!  
**

**Moderator2: FOR GOOD, YOU FUCKING FAGGOTS! YOU HEAR ME?! FOR GOOD!**

**Moderator1: KORA! IF WE SEE YOU GUYS FIGHT AGAIN ONLINE, WE WILL NOT HESITATE TO DESTROY YOU GUYS, KORA!**

**Moderator3: And put a voodoo curse on all of you so all of you will lose their hair!**

**Moderator3: and forever plagued by rabid fangirls!**

**Moderator1: … that was so random, Mammon, kora.**

**Moderator2: whatever.**

**Moderator2: ALL OF YOU! HAND OVER ALL OF YOUR ACCOUNT, FAGGOTS! NOW!  
**

**Moderator2: WE'RE WIPING IT CLEAN!**

* * *

That night, several people (especially a certain deranged..ehem..mad genius albino) wept as their hard-earned accounts were wiped clean. oh well, at least they didn't reset their skill set and status parameter.**  
**

"Oh well, we lived to fight another day!" Byakuran bellowed just to have a huge pillowed tossed onto his head by his pissed, sleep-deprived roommate.

* * *

Done with chapter one. Chapter two will be done and posted at midnight (Brunei times.)

Review.


	2. Chapter 2: Surviving High School

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 2: Daily days: Surviving high school.**

* * *

Everyone jumps away from the streets as a red Ferrari shot past them. Prefects and students of Namimori High alike dove for safety as the car twisted and turned a perfect 180 and parked beautifully into the allotted parking lot.

"Yes! This is the bomb!" a black-haired girl yelled in delight, laughing out loud, her adrenaline still sky-high.

Two pale boys ran out of the car, immediately puking into the nearest bush. The girl laughed as she slammed the car door shut, holding their school bags for them.

"B-Bucking horse. I still can't believe you let that mad woman drive your car." Mukuro turned and heaved out the last remnant of his breakfast into the bushes.

Dino could only roll his eyes as he weakly puked over the headmaster's prized begonias. Oops. "How…How do I suppose to know she drive like t…hat?"

Yume could only giggle as she leaned against the car, watching as Dino and Mukuro gargled the nasty feeling out of their mouths. "So this means I can't drive you guys home today?"

"No!" the girl pouted as the two Italians tries and failed to glare at the girl.

"Y-You're a menace to all." Dino muttered, wiping his mouth. "I can't believe you had your driving license."

Yume tilted her head, "But I haven't. Didn't I tell you? I still have my learning permit."

"W...Wha?"Dino was horrified as the girl waved a piece of paper in front of him. "Thanks for lending me your car, Dino-kun. I think I'll forgive you. See you in class." The two watched as the black-haired girl walked away.

"Mukuro."

"Oya, what is it now, bucking horse?"

"I think I'm doomed."

"Ku fufu, it seems you are ass backwards crushing on her."

"Are the two of you ok?" both of them looked up to see Bianchi looking quizzically at them as she leaned against Dino's Ferrari. "You guys looked ill. I think you guys should drink some of my insect soup."

Both of them blanched and immediately ran as fast as their weak legs can carry them.

* * *

Everyone crowded into the auditorium, buzzing about whatever was going on. It was very unlikely that school had a joint school assembly ,except for _very special_ occasions. (Last time it was because some idiots had _accidentally_ flooded the school joint library. The culprit was never found though there were some whispers pointing it to a certain albino who _doesn't_ even go to said school.)

Tsuna was happy that he was missing class, he wasn't ready for the surprise pop quiz; couldn't help but noticed Gokudera was scowling at the air, sometime staring at Haru, who determined not to look back. Did they have another quarrel while he wasn't looking? The brunet groaning at the idea having to play mediator for their quarrels.

The boy was trying his best to listen to the rambles of the headteacher for the middle school section (something about the trashed dance hall) when he felt a presence behind him. The brunet turned to see Fuuta tugging his sleeves. "Ne, Tsuna-nii." The blond boy smiled shyly at his adored adopted brother before whispering furtively, others leans in to listen.

"Tsuna-nii, I heard the Arcobaleno Gang looking for Vongola Decimo gang because what happened on Saturday and last night. Apparently Lal-sensei wants to put a bullet on them." Noticing Verde-sensei glaring at their direction, Fuuta moved away to sit with his class.

* * *

Namimori High and Namimori Middle are built right beside one another, thus most students usually hang out together during breaks and lunchtime as long as they do not break any serious school rules. As much as Hibari Kyouya tries to control discipline of the two schools, there was_ one_ place he would never go. Where a fence should have be built as a barrier between the two schools, the headmaster had instead built a grove of cherry blossom trees. And due to his…ah, aversion to the pink colored flowers, Hibari would never go there unless if he really,_ really_ need to do so.

But not today.

Students gaped in surprise as Hibari walked into the grove, (he always avoid the place whether the flowers are blooming or not) and sat down beside Nagi after pushing her cousin away, glaring at anyone who brave (or stupid) enough to comment. Mukuro, who grumbled, thankfully didn't pick a fight, instead sitting between Dino and Yume, who decided to join the gang for lunch.

Lambo, who just arrived with I-pin from the cafeteria, bringing everyone's drinks and breads, tries to make a conversation with Tsuna.

"You know, Tsuna-nii, I just saw poor Fuuta being dragged to the teacher's staffroom. Lal-sensei musta really, really determined to get her hands on us." Tsuna looked up from his bento, his cheeks pale.

"Err, Lambo, what did you just say?"

"That Lal-sensei looking for us?"

Fuuta de la Stella was a renowned for his information-gathering skills. As master of the information stream in both Namimori high and middle, he knew about anything there is in both the virtual and real world. And Lal-sensei knew well enough to go for Fuuta, who_ knew_ about Vongola Decimo gang. Looking at each other, everyone quickly packed up their uneaten lunch. No one wants to be at grasping distance when Lal-sensei finds out who wrecked 7 online game websites for the last 2 weeks.

"Where do you think you're going, kora?" Colonello leaned against the cherry blossom tree, his modified anti-tank rifle strapped against his back. "Don't tell me you guys thinking of hiding, hmm, kora?"

"Ha-ha, hi Colonello-sensei. We weren't hiding, we were going back to class, right Tsuna, Gokudera?" the two of them frantically nodded as others tried to look for any possible escape routes.

"Don't worry kora. I'm not the one going to punish you guys, kora." The Italian teacher smirked, "She is."

A loud 'click' came from behind.

Paled, all of them turned, just to stare down at the double barrel of modified shotgun pointed at them.

Lal smirked.

"Found you shitheads."

Yells of fear and a triumph laugh echoed across the school field.

* * *

"Please, Mirch-sensei, as much as it is amusing your method of punishment, please administered them _outside_ the school." Timoteo Vongola, headmasters for both Namimori High and Middle, stared at the colorful array of students standing in front of them. The gang was covered in head to toe with colorful paints (with exception of Nagi, who Hibari managed to threw his jacket on her before Lal started shooting, Hibari himself, who used tonfa to defend himself and only got paint on his shirt, face and hair and Kyoko, who Tsuna valiantly protected and only got paint on her hair.)

"Well, do you have anything to say?"The self-important science teacher, Donachiro Nezu puffed out. Lal and Colonello rolled their eyes in disgust, their hands itching to punish the gang instead. Oh, the pain to having to reprogram the entire websites and the huge piles of paper works they had to write on over their precious weekend, due to what now known as the 'Saturday Fiasco'. There's no wonder Lal's itching to put the entire lot into detention for the rest of their schooldays. With a hate-filled glare, the two Italians walked out of the room, their sinister smiles promised pain and humiliation for the Vongola Decimo gang. Tsuna shuddered to even think about it.

"A school hall ruined! We had to replace twenty new window panes! Forty-five students were admitted into hospital for physical and mental trauma! And the relation between Shimon International Academy with Namimori in shambles. All of you are delinquents with no respect for the school," Hibari glared angrily at the teacher, who visibly cringed before bravely plowed on, "most of you are going to be trashes of the society if this goes on!"

"Ah, sensei?" Dino raised his hand tentatively. "Both Shiraishi-san and I weren't involved in the Saturday's incident. Matter of fact, we're not even in the gang. We were coincidentally in the wrong place, at the wrong time, right, Yume?" the girl frantically nodded, splattering paint over the floor work.

"I see. Very well, you two may leave." The two sighed in relief, Hibari muttered something about traitors. "But Cavallone-san," Dino turned, his fingers rested on the door knob, turning as green as the paint on his hair as the headmaster smiled at him "as much I appreciated on your...uh...fertilizing efforts on my prized begonias, please report for detention today."

The boy slumped as the both of them walked out of the room, leaving others to their fate.

"Give me 100 reasons why we should not suspend all of you!" Hibari snarled again, pulling out his tonfa, thankfully Nagi managed to stop him (she looked quite comical wearing a paint-splattered coat).

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT TO THE EXTREME!"

"Be quiet, Sasagawa. You're an inch away to suspension, young man."

"Sensei. It wasn't our fault, really." Kyoko tilted her head, subtly signaling to others to get ready. "We were just defending ourselves. It was the Shimon Academy students who attacked us."

As Nezu-sensei turned to stare at the girl, he found her looking up at him with eyes that grew more and more round, seemingly taking up half her face. Tears started to brim at the bottom of those honey-color eyes, making them shine with the reflected sunlight from the window. Kyoko's hands were clasped just underneath her chin as she stifled another sniff.

Kyoko puppy eye attack strikes again.

The others sneakily creeps to the window (thankfully the office was on the ground floor) and slowly climbs over the window sill. Tsuna turned back to see the headmaster smiled at the boy and with a jaunty wave, Tsuna leapt off the window sill ( tripped and crash into Yamamoto) and together, all of them made a quick getaway.

"Wait, you brats! Come back here and accept your punishment!"

Cursing, Nezu-sensei turns back to find Kyoko, Nagi and Hibari had also disappeared, this time, using the door.

* * *

**Later after the final bell**

"Ah, Tsuna, Kyoko." The two stopped just at the doorway to find Dino, Yamamoto, Lambo and I-Pin waiting for them. (Ryohei had Boxing Club, Gokudera went home early, muttering about a certain brunette, Haru had disappeared the moment after the final bell, avoiding everyone, Hibari had patrol and paperwork, Nagi and Mukuro went…_somewhere_.)

"So did you guys got detention too?" Yamamoto asked, as they all walked to Dino's Ferrari. Everyone had planned to hang out at Takezushi that afternoon after detention.

"Yes. You guys got it too?"

"Yup, I heard from Tetsu-san Kyou-keke and Mukuro-san got it too. Apparently Tetsu-san had to give the detention slip to Kyou-keke." I-Pin said, her twin braids swinging around.

Dino and Tsuna winced. "How bad was it?"

"Mm, a sprained ankle, a few bruises and a cut to the jaw."

"Ma, I-pin, your cousin is too violent!" Yamamoto suddenly laughed. "I wonder what his reaction was when he found out what the detention was." Everyone shuddered. Given that Lal Mirch, Colonello AND Ms. Aria, were given full rein of the detention, anything could happened.

Dino, throwing his keys to Yamamoto, who cheered loudly, (Dino was not allowed to drive unless Romario was sitting beside him on the passenger seat) suddenly noticed Tsuna wasn't in the car, instead stood frozen as he stared at the gates.

"Tsuna, are you ok?"

The brunette merely point at the gate, his face was as pale as milk.

There, standing in front of the school, a handsome man talking with Colonello and Lal. Like Tsuna, Dino paled as he took in the curly side-burns, the fedora hat and the green chameleon on his left shoulder. Oh dear god, that can't be him.

The man turned.

And smirked… no, smiled at Dino and Tsuna.

Both of them promptly fainted.

* * *

_Author Note:_

_* Yume Shiraishi, a character from Guardians of Fate and a friend of Dino. She was his date in Online Mafia War: Blind Date._

_**Fuuta will be two years younger than the rest of the Vongola gang whilst both Lambo and I-pin would be the same age as their TYL! self. _

_***Aria will be playing a huge role in the detention despite not being a part of the school faculty like Colonello and Lal._

**Review! Chapter 3 will be out later around afternoon.**

**Chapter 3: Suspension for the Millefiore Gang, Love Rivals and Food War.**

**Why is Reborn in Namimori? And what will be his reaction when he heard about his grand-daughter's suspension? What will be Byakuran's fate? And who is that blond guy who just entered Sawada's residence?**


	3. Chapter 3 :Suspension

******Online Mafia War: Vongola Days**

******Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

******Special thanks to:SkylarkoftheMoon, Flosche & Glassed Loner for reviews!~**

******Dedicated to Yuni-Nero.**

******Chapter 3: Suspension for the Millefiore Gang, Love Rivals and Food War.**

* * *

Their smiles were twitching. Both are prepared. Hands were hovering over the table wares, ready to throw at a moment notice.

Prepare to…

"Ara, are you boys here for Yu-chan?" Luce came into the room, bearing a tray of newly baked chocolate cookies. Both Byakuran and Gamma tears away from their stare-battle and started to inhale some of the heavenly cookies.

"Thank you, Luce-san!" both of them said simultaneously, once again sparking another glaring battle between one another.

"Byakuran-kun? Gamma-kun? What are you guys doing here?" Yuni came into the room, smiling uncertainly at the two Italians.

"Hime! I was going to ask you whether you want to go out today to the park with me." Gamma turned and glare at the albino gamer beside him. "Not sure about him, though."

"I was going to ask Yuni-chan go for a date with me~ With some ice cream sundae and cakes~"

"Oh no you don't. she going with me, you little marshmallow leech!"

"How mean~"

The both of them quickly grab hold of the girl and began to have a tug-of-war.

"Hime!"

"Yuni-chan~"

A beautiful woman, with long green-black hair walked into the room and saw the three of them. "Oh, Hello, Gamma!"

"Nice to see you again, Aria-san!" Noticing Byakuran staring at the green-haired beauty, Gamma quickly pull the girl out of Byakuran's hold and quickly hug the girl.

"Oh? It seems that you guys are having fun. See you guys later then."

"Eh, Yuni-chan? Who's that? Your sister?"

"Oh, that's my mom."

"EH?"

Gamma sniggered, remembering his first reaction when he first saw Aria.

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Hey, Hime?" Yuni turned to see Gamma staring at a beautiful young woman walking gracefully across the garden, "Who's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's my mother, Aria."

"Oh…" Yuni turned back to the daisy-chain on her lap.

"Wait, your mother? Aren't your mother Luce-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, Luce's my grandmother; mom had me when she was a teenager."

"Oh…EH?!"

* * *

Byakuran pouts as he watched Yuni sat on Gamma's lap, the blond grinning smugly as the greenette blushed. Staring at the piece of cake in front of him, Byakuran grinned.

Splat!

Gamma spluttered in horror as the vanilla cream slid off his cheeks. Twitching, he immediately grabs for the plate of chocolate cookies in front of him.

"Gamma, no!"

Byakuran ducked and the barrage of cookies flew and hit Tazaru, Nero's head of security.

"Wha?"

Aria and Luce, who came into the sitting room, stared in horror as the crumbled pieces of cookies on the floor.

"All of you." Everyone quailed in fear as a deadly, scary aura surround the usually happy, gentle lady. "How dare you? After slaving for hours, my masterpieces… I will not forgive…"

War was inevitable.

* * *

Reborn, after leaving his pile of fainted students to one of the butlers, Reborn went to his favorite room in the mansion, the east sitting room. Patting his chameleon, Reborn went into the room, just in time to receive a plate of pudding right on the face.

"Ara?" Luce put down her plate of chocolate crumbles, servants quickly scurrying out in fear of Reborn's thwart."Hello dear."

"Father!" Aria quickly put down the glass of milk she was going to pour on Gamma.

"Reborn-Ojii-san!" Yuni ran and hugged the handsome man.

"Hello, Yuni. How's my little granddaughter?" Yuni giggled as the man hugged her back. "And who's these two hooligans?" pointing at the two food-splattered boys with his modified gun.

"Oh, they're Yu-chan's classmates."

"Oh, they don't happen to be the ones that got my little princess suspended now?"

Gamma, now realizing a chance to get into Reborn's good grace, quickly points at Byakuran. "It was all his fault sir! Both of us had nothing to do with the Saturday Fiasco. We just got suspended because we were in the gang, sir!"

"Oh, is that so?" Reborn turned to Byakuran, who had the eeriest feeling that he should running right now. "Perhaps it's time the two of us have a talk, young man." Byakuran gulped. "After you clean up this room with a toothbrush of course."

"A t-toothbrush?" Byakuran yelped when Reborn released a round of gunshots at the Italian albino.

"Do it now with your dying will brat!"

A girlish yell echoed across the mansion, quickly followed by the sound of barrage of paint pellets hitting the misfortune boy.

* * *

"Urgh, my head." Dino rubbed his head, climbing out of the stately bed. Noticing a figure standing by the door, Dino reached for his phone on the bedside table, "Romario, can you get me some aspirin?"

"I'm not your nanny, stupid student." Dino froze, slowly turning back, feeling sick all over again. "Nice to see you again, Dino."

A girlish scream echoed across the second floor.

* * *

"Ara, is seems your friend already up, Tsuna-kun."

"Umm, uh, yes." Tsuna tried and failed to pry Byakuran's slender hands around his cheeks. "Eeep, help!"

* * *

**LATER**

"So, for the last few months, you had been destroying seven separate online gaming websites, induced a huge fight between Shimon Academy and Namimori School and wrecked the school hall, am I right, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Umm, yes, if you put it that way. It wasn't our fault anyway. Reborn, can you now help ME?" Tsuna cried in despair as Byakuran latched on him.

"Mada mada dane Dame-Tsuna. Have you not remember anything in that thick skulls of yours? You need more training." Reborn sips his tea as Luce passed him another plate of mocha biscuits. "Thank you, my dear."

"REBORN!"

Yuni finally took pity and pull Byakuran away. (Awww, Yuni-chan, just for a few moment~ that's enough, Byakuran-san.)

"So, err, Reborn," Dino said as he slowly and carefully edges for the door, "I thought you were going to be in Italy for a few more months."

Reborn casually threw a thick book at the blond Italian, causing the boy cry in pain. "I was called in for some important business." The man then turned to his student, "Didn't Lemitsu tell you, Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hmm, tell me what?" Tsuna took a sip of the oolong tea Luce gave him, and quickly regretted it.

"Giotto's coming to Namimori." Tsuna spat tea all over the table and over Byakuran.

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, Dame-Tsuna. Your cousin is coming to town. Apparently his university had to be closed down due to some plumbing explosion."

SWOOSH.

Reborn looked up to find Tsuna already putting his leg on the windowsill (is it just me or he seems to being do that a lot today?) "Sorry, Reborn but we have to reschedule the training for another time." He jumped.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Tsuna/Sawada-san/Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun!"

Everyone crowded over the window to find Tsuna already sprinting half-way out of the compound.

"Huh, so he grow up some spine for the last few months I being away, but," Reborn pulled his fedora down to hid his smile, "Dame-Tsuna, you still need training."

* * *

**Second floor, Sawada Residence.**

The door exploded open. "X-Xanxus!" Xanxus looked up from his physics homework he was trying to decipher for the last few hours to find Tsuna hanging by his doorknob.

"What do you want trash?"

"Xanxus! G-Giotto's coming back!" Tsuna gasped out.

"WHAT?"

"Giotto's coming here." Tsuna whimpered.

The once self-proclaimed badass turned pale at the mention of his clingy yet scary first cousin and heir to the vast Vongola conglomerate who supposedly studying in a foreign university with his insane cohort.

Xanxus quickly grabs his leather jacket and his car keys. "Well, what are you waiting for, trash?" he said hysterically, "move your ass!"

"Cousins! I'M BACK!"

The two cousins blanched before Xanxus snapped from his horrified reverie and opened the window. "Are you coming or not, trash?"

"B-But it's…"

"Do you want him to catch you?" Tsuna quickly climbs beside Xanxus.

"Ready? One, two…"

The door slams open.

"Tsunayoshi, Ieyatsu!"

"THREE!" They jumped, Tsuna turned a bit just in time to see the blond Italian's disappointed look.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Daily Days: The insane cousin effect.**

**Why is Tsuna and Xanxus hiding at La Vivid Lain just to avoid Giotto? Why are Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko appeared tired in school? Why is Hibari AND Mukuro wandering looking pissed and Chrome looking as if she's going to keel over?**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Insane Cousin Effect

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days**

**Disclaimer: Do not own KHR.**

**Chapter four:The Insane Cousin Effect**

* * *

**La Vivid Lain, Varia's main hangout area and bar. **

**6 A.M.**

Squalo stared at the two lumps of blankets on couch and sofa. The silver-haired man left his coffee on the counter and gently poked one of the lumps. A pair of angry red eyes peered out of the blanket before Xanxus buried himself back into the comfortable cocoon of blankets.

Figuring it was _too_ early for any sort of noise pollution, Squalo let the two cousins (he can see spiky brown hair poking from the blanket) sleep some more rather than to ask what the fuck they were doing, sleeping in the bar six in the morning. He settled down at the counter and did some long inventory on the bar.

It was 6.45 in the morning when a loud ringtone startled everyone from their sleep (work) as heads emerged from their individual lumps of blankets (paper work). Xanxus emerged from his lump, his hair were messier than ever, especially with the feather-dangles tangled up in them, cursing at his phone.

"What the fuck do you want trash?"

Whoever on the other side of the phone smattered quickly at Xanxus, who made the young man even angrier as he curses up a storm and ending the call.

"Oi trash, wake up." Xanxus poked his cousin with his leg. "You're going to be fucking late for school." Tsuna, looking at the clock over the bar, stifled his yell as the boy shot off to get ready.

"So," Squalo, remarkably managed to modulate his voice into a normal speaking volume, put a plate of bacons and eggs in front the young man, " wanna tell me why you and the brat slept here last night, stupid boss?" the man waited patiently, knowing Xanxus wasn't going to talk until he had his breakfast and his first glass tequila of the day.

After drinking some of the tequila on the table, ignoring bitter lime skin in the glass (that's when Squalo knew things were bad) Xanxus finally spoke.

"Giotto's back."

Squalo blinked. Xanxus stared back passively as Tsuna hurriedly swallowed his breakfast before running off to school, muttering about sleeping at the Cavallone's that night.

Squalo finally snapped from his shock and thought, _screw possible lawsuits for noise pollutions early in the morning._

"VOIIIIII! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAID, STUPID BOSS?!"

* * *

Kyoko was nodding over the class attendances sheet, her eyes blearily read over the document to check whether she got the right one or not. Sipping her cup of coffee (her last desperate option to keep herself awake for class), the redhead then noticed someone else was slumping over his desk, sleeping.

"Yamamoto-kun?" The girl yawned, "You're up early."

"Huh? Oh, hi Kyoko-chan." The boy rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're early today."

"Had to send the attendance sheet to the main office." The girl pull at her hair ribbon to make sure her unusually unkempt hair stayed in her ponytail. "Don't you have baseball practice, Yamamoto-kun?"

"Skipped it. Too tired." Yamamoto moaned. "Can't get sleep. Asari playing his flutes at the middle of the night again." The baseball player tried to wake himself up by slapping himself repeatedly on the face before turning to the school idol. "How about you, Kyoko-chan? What's your reason to be tired?"

"Onii-san quarreled with Knuckle-jii. Something about…well something." She waved her hand tiredly. "They stopped when one of the neighbours threaten to call the police around 4 in the morning."

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya meanwhile winced as another student's rib cracked against Hibari's tonfa. The skylark had came to school looking all pissed-up and immediately beat his way to several misdemeanor like wearing the uniform the wrong way or laughing too loud. Phones were buzzing madly that morning as students warns their friend that Hibari Kyouya was on the warpath, sparing no mercy.

"Um, Kyou-san?" Tetsuya forced himself to bravely ask the clearly angry boy. "Did something bad happen today?"

The boy glared angrily but thankfully did not beat the poor guy, instead stalked off to beat off someone from the Boxing club (most likely to be Sasagawa).

Dino, who was dropped off by Romario, looked worriedly as several students lied unconscious across the school ground. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"Kyou-san came all angry and started to beat off everyone." Tetsuya said worriedly as he helped drag one of the students out of the way. "I think something happened at his house this morning."

"Huh, I wonder if Chrome or Mukuro know what's going on with Kyouya." Dino turned to see Mukuro entering the school ground, looking as if he wanted to kill someone, revive him and kill him again. "Morning Mukuro. What's with the long face?"

"It's none of your damn concern," Mukuro snarled. "Where's the damned skylark?" nerved by the dark aura emitted by the illusionist, the two teens silently pointed at the boxing clubroom. Muttering angrily under his breath, the Italian boy stalked off.

* * *

Nagi meanwhile was looking deathly pale. After her shock over the _uninvited_ guest, Lanchia immediately packed the girl off to Haru while her cousin, after making sure Nagi was safe, spent the night sleeping at the Joshima's, vowing to avoid the house until the insane man leave. Haru, who hovered worriedly around the resting girl, couldn't help but thankful that something had came up and took her minds off from other things she rather not think about.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital, Nagi-chan?" Haru said worriedly. "Haru's getting a bit worried here desu." The purplenette only shaked her head as she swallowed her medicine, hoping her panic attack turned into what happened last time.

"Haru still can't believe this happened just because your cousin is back in town desu."

* * *

Yamamoto, Tsuna and Kyoko were walking home, (Yamamoto and Kyoko were there for moral support. Gokudera barricaded himself into the 3rd music room, Nagi didn't came for school while BOTH Hibari AND Mukuro stalked off muttering about insane psychopath) when the baseball player suddenly laughed, pointing at the house.

"Hey, isn't that Irie-san?" Yamamoto pointed at the redhead who was peering uncertainly into the Sawada's gateway.

"Shouichi-kun, Ohayou!" Shouichi turned and smiled when he saw the trio standing behind him. "Ah, hello, Tsuna-kun, Sasagawa-san and Yamamoto-kun. Is your cousin in, Tsuna-kun?" the redhead smiled. "Ieyatsu-san borrowed my Blood+Pepper CD for the dance last Saturday and hasn't given it back. I was hoping he could give it to me."

"Xanxus isn't at home right now. He's bunking over at the bar for a while. But I think your CD is somewhere in his room. I can get it for you, Shouichi-kun, if you want."

"Really, Tsuna-kun? Thanks." In relief, Shouichi leans against the gateway and accidentally rang the doorbell. In a flash, Tsuna grabs the auburn hair girl and dove behind Yamamoto, who took a fighting stance.

"Tsunayoshi-kun! ~" Shouichi found himself being assaulted by a blond man who kept hugging and groping him all over the place. "My adorable cousin! You all grown up now and soo adorable! ~"

"Ehemm!"Giotto turned to find Tsuna standing behind Yamamoto with Kyoko, peering at the blond, "that's not me, Giotto."

"Oh?" he looked to find Shouichi gasping for dear life. "C-Can't b-breathe. H-Help."

"Sorry! Ha-ha, I thought you were my adorable Tsunayoshi." The blond dropped the redhead (who clutching his stomach in pain) before running toward his cousin.

"Tsunayoshi-kun~" Yamamoto managed to pull out his bat and put it between him and the blond. "Ha-ha, hi Giotto-san. Sorry but I need you to take a nap now." The baseball player whacked the blond in the head, rendering the blond unconscious.

* * *

Dragging the blond inside and dropping the Italian in the guest room, Tsuna profusely apologized. "Sorry Shouichi-kun, Kyoko-chan. My cousin is usually a nice person at most time." The brunet grimaced, "it's just that he like hugging young boys and girls a lot and quite a clueless womanizer. Xanxus quite traumatized when Giotto actually groped Squalo-san."

"Wait, he actually groped Squalo-san?" Shouichi squeaked. Both of them stare at Tsuna in disbelief. "Why do you think Squalo-san homophobic?" The boy shrugged as Yamamoto also nodded, looking a bit green.

"Yup, I was there too. Senpai was soo traumatized that he didn't speak for days"

"And Giotto's actually the reason why Xanxus moved to Japan."

"I thought it was because he torched the family mansion."

"And that too."

"Ara, Tsu-kun! You're home!" Nana popped her head into the living room, smiling at the four teenagers. "Would you like some cake and tea?" the four nodded ecstatically. Maman turned to the kitchen before going back to the living room. "By the way, Tsu-kun, Reborn was looking for you today. He wanted to restart tutorials again and something about get ready for his classes tomorrow at five."

"Um, 5 p.m?"

"Not actually. He said 5 in the morning. Something about getting up fresh and all." Maman laughed before going back to the kitchen.

"Noooo!" Tsuna sobbed, "I'm doomed!" the others, hearing numerous rumors about the horror of being tutored by Reborn, could only pat him in sympathy.

* * *

Chapter 5: Daemon and the enraged, overprotective big brother/boyfriend.

Can Hibari and Mukuro help Nagi overcome her panic attacks? Who beat up Daemon? And can anyone help Tsuna (and Byakuran) before Reborn offed them with his tutoring skills?

Review!


	5. Chapter 5: Daemon and Punishment

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days**

**Disclaimer:Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Dedicated to all muslim readers and fanfiction users who are currently fasting.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Daemon and the Deserved Punishment**

It was not every day you get to see Hibari Kyouya AND Mukuro Rokudo walked with the same pace, toward the same direction AND with the same pissed-off expression (which funnily enough _wasn't _aimed at each other.)

"So, who got _you_ pissed off? Mukuro suddenly asked, just for the sake to start a conversation.

"Stupid deranged cousin." The grey-eyed prefect grunted. "You?"

"Psychopath melon-headed cousin." The two teens shake their head, wondering what went wrong with their cousins (other than their mutual acquaintance with a certain insane Italian.)

"So which one do we get first?" Hibari continued casually, just to keep the conversation going.

"Let's go with the certified sociopath," Mukuro pointed out airily, "Then I'll help with your insane cousin."

The prefect nodded before the two of them continued their quest to off someone…I mean to lecture someone…without resorting to violence.

(Eh, who am I kidding? This is going to end in severe carnage and lots, lots of blood.)

* * *

Nagi meanwhile, had calmed down enough to answer Haru's persistent question. She gulped down another glass of water before turning to the cosplayer extraordinaire.

"So, what was Haru-san's question again?"

"Haru was wondering when Nagi-chan ever had panic attacks. You and Mukuro-kun never mentions this to us before desu."

"Well, it started when…"

* * *

"Basically your deranged cousin left Nagi at a crowded bus station and forgot to tell you until the next day, days after her mother decided to left her with your family?!" Hibari choked, his hands twitching to beat someone up.

"Exactly." Mukuro grimaced, still remembering Nagi, crying loudly and clinging tightly onto Lanchia weeks after the incident. "She was just 8 years old. And alone with whatever hooligans hanging around there." The dual-eyed Italian shuddered just to think the panic attacks and nightmares she suffered ever since then," he breathed loudly before continue on, "Now? Every time Daemon drops by unannounced, she goes into severe panic attacks. You know what he did to her last Christmas? He fricking wrapped himself in a big box and pops out the exact moment dear Nagi tried to unwrap it. She had to be rushed into the hospital, damnit!" He ranted.

Hibari gingerly patted his epic rival on the shoulder as he ranted and muttered loudly what he would love to do to his _beloved_ cousin. (Sarcasm noted.) Everyone around the two teens quickly moved away from them, honest-to-goodness disturbed by the scary aura surrounded the Italian teen.

Hibari, the only one who didn't get disturbed by the insane muttering, nodded along, even as far as suggesting a few things to Mukuro's plan. The dual-eyed Italian then dialed a number, calling for some reinforcement for his _plan._

Daemon never knew what's going to hit him.

* * *

At a café, far, far away from the scene but still inside the city, Daemon felt a cold chill going down his spine but shakes it off as he happily recount his latest pranks to his smitten girlfriend.

* * *

Tsuna, meanwhile, had quickly vacated his house for safety after getting a change of clothes, his books and Shouichi's CD before his cousin woke up. Hiding at the _one_ place Giotto would never go for the fear greater than God, the young brunet looked weirdly at the albino in front of him.

"Um, why are you here, Byakuran-san?" Tsuna cautiously sipped his oolong tea as he eyed the enigma in front of him.

"Hmm, Reborn wanted to tutor me for the rest of my suspension as my additional punishment." The albino said cheerfully as he munched on his beloved marshmallow, not noticing Tsuna's horrified expression. "That was nice of Reborn-san actually since I was the one got Yuni-chan suspended."

Tsuna couldn't help but shake his head at the gullibility Byakuran was showing. Oh well, maybe Reborn spared him since he has a new toy to torture…I mean tutor.

Heh.

* * *

Daemon adored his girlfriend. No, not adored, loved his beautiful, graceful girlfriend. She was the first one to befriend him at high school (since he scared everyone off with the demon in jelly prank) and was the one introduced him to the Giotto's merry band (and to his epic rival and second best source of entertainment, Alaude.) So when she cheerfully asked him to buy her a box of gooey chocolate cake, her happily skipped without any sort of complain and a song in his heart.

So when he was grabbed from behind on his way back to dear darling Elena, Daemon couldn't help but think that this might be karma for all that torture he put Mukuro through, especially when he saw the identical pissed-off and yet gleeful looks from his attackers.

Daemon could see a boy (judging from the vivid red shade of hair color and the constant nervous twitches, he could only be related to that troublesome ex of Elena's. note to self: off the bastard at the next given chance) standing watch in front of the alley as a group of students both from Namimori Gakuen and Shimon Academy surrounded him.

"What's this?" Daemon looked around, smirking. "Is this lame, boring joke you wanted to play on me, Mukuro?"

The boy scowled. "Don't worry, if I'm planning to play a prank, it won't be lame nor boring." Yamamoto took out his baseball bat and nonchalantly swings it around as Hibari quietly cleans his bloody tonfa. "No, this is an emergency intervention."

The Italian boy cheerfully smiled at his cousin, a smile that looked so terrifying to others, "I need you to stop playing pranks on Nagi and triggering her panic attacks."

"I was just helping her get over her severe abandonment issues." The man grinned.

"You gave her those issues!" Mukuro yelled. "Luckily for you," Mukuro pointed his finger at cousin, "we, her beloved friends and family, are willing to let you go if you stop all this."

"I still think we should bite him to death," Hibari suddenly snarled. Dino quickly shushed the prefect, softly reminding him about the _plan._

Daemon snorted, "if you're done with this childish intervention," the melon-head illusionist sneered, "I have a girlfriend to go to."

"We're not done _yet_." Everyone suddenly stepped forward, weird smiles and grins decorated their faces.

"Should I be worry now?" Daemon smirked, clearly didn't know what Mukuro had in store for him.

"Yes, you should. Ku fufufu." The dual-eyed illusionist snapped his fingers and both Yamamoto and Hibari grabbed him around the arms as Dino and Lambo dived for his legs.

"Wha?"

"Be thankful." Hibari snarled, "I wanted to beat you half to death but Rokudo here managed to convince me this was better."

"Payback's a bitch dear cousin." Mukuro laughed his uber creepy laugh, "Now, Shiraishi!"

* * *

"I'm impressed herbivore." Hibari later said grudgingly as they survey the end result.

"I'm surprised, Yume-chan." Dino said in awe, "I never thought you even had the resources."

"What can I say?" the lone girl in the group shrugged, "Whatever resources I **don't** have, I can get."

_Everyone quickly made a mental note to never piss the girl in front of them off, because heck, no one deserved to be like_ that.

Watching as Mukuro happily posing in front of the _product_ (and taking several pictures for dear Nagi) the group of delinquent quickly scattered, not wanting to be caught meters near the crime scene.

* * *

_You have one notification._

Nagi, who was drinking her ice-tea, choked and giggled loudly at the picture she just received from her mad and lovely _cousin_, Haru had fell off the sofa and laughed loudly, the latter promised herself to develop the photo and framed it.

* * *

_You have one notification._

Mammon, who saw the picture in her mail, had uncharacteristically laughed aloud, simultaneously scaring everyone in the vicinity. She immediately forwarded the picture to the rest of the VARIA gang and Fran.

Eh, that was cruel but he had it coming. That shows him not to mess with anyone anymore.

* * *

_You have one notification._

Tsuna gaped at the photo then he shakes his head in disbelief, soft laughs shakes his lean frame. Byakuran, curious, scoots closer and couldn't help but blink at the photo in the phone.

Daemon was wrapped in lengths of multicolor boa feathers and body glitters, was hanged upside down onto Shimon's high flagpole, his hair and eyebrows were dyed in a violent shade of hot pink. Thick make-up and several flower dangles finished off the bizarre ensemble. He was also sporting a big cardboard proclaiming a long list of _every_ single prank he played in Namimori. Under this horrifying display, Mukuro, Dino, Yume, Yamamoto, Lambo, a horrified Enma and a reluctant Hibari posed cheerfully for the picture.

"And I thought my gang was weird."

"Shut up Byakuran."

* * *

**OMAKE SPECIAL**

**Dedicated to LuckyKittens, who wanted to see justice served onto our dear hapless albino.**

_Title: The Torture…Tutoring of Byakuran Gesso._

When Byakuran Gesso, age 16, heard he was going to be tutored by the (in) famous Reborn, he was ecstatic. (He did not notice Yuni's weird smile and Gamma's joyful expression.) He thought Reborn had forgiven him of his transgression (of getting his one and only beloved granddaughter suspended) and had taken a great interest on his academic life. (Tsuna, who heard about Byakuran joining the tor…tutor session wept tears of pure joy since he would not be the main focus in that particular session.)

That night, as the young albino skipped his way to the Nero Mansion, Shouichi, who heard about the devastating new, pray for Byakuran's shreds of sanity survive the tor…tutor session.

* * *

Byakuran was having a nice dream about a white marshmallow wedding with a certain petite beauty when he was startled into the world of living courtesy of a huge rubber mallet.

"Wha?" the young albino yawned as he opened his eyes to see Reborn loomed over him, this time carrying a huge electrically charged hammer and an evil smirk on his face.

"You're late for our tutoring session."

A loud girlish scream echoed in that bright dawn, waking everyone in the vicinity.

Byakuran stood gasping as he was drenched completely in ice cold water. Beside him, Tsuna inwardly thank any Gods he could think of when he remembered and answered the question correctly. It was 6.45 in the morning and the young man was drenched in both ice-cold water, paint and sparkling glitter (if Tsuna didn't knew better, he would have thought that Yume was Reborn's secret supplier) and hit in the head (and the nether region; ouch!) several time.

Tsuna, on the other hand, was merely had his head tapped with Reborn's gun, despite of claiming that he doesn't do favoritism. Exactly at 7 a.m. the brunet scuttled off to school, feeling extremely happy that Reborn decided that postpone his tutoring session until further notice. Byakuran, meanwhile, who was suspended from Shimon for next two weeks, wept when Reborn, with a smile on his face, told him that he should be _honored _and _thankful_ that Reborn had time free time to tutor him until the end of the suspension period.

By the time Byakuran got back to Shimon Academy, he allegedly wept tears of joy in front of the school ground, his once white locks were temporarily dyed neon green (by Reborn when he overslept for 10 minutes). The boy then and there made a promise himself to stay under radar until Reborn goes back to Italy.

* * *

**Review!**

**Chapter 6: A bad case of love**

**What prompts Haru into changing her Facebook status? And who's going around giving bad love advices in Namimori? And who's that tall girl Alaude just claimed to be his new girlfriend?!**

***Next chapter will be out on Thursday***


	6. Chapter 6: Bad case of Love

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days~~**

**Sorry for the long delay.I know I promised an update on Thursday but I haven't got time or energy to write this chapter for the last few days. With the fasting month in full swing, handling the family business and having a hectic schedule, this is the only time I can sacrifice to write this chapter. (I sacrifice my rare sleeping moments for this. *Yawn* So, once again, I'm sorry.)**

**Oh, and a moment of silence for Cory Monteith, who passed away yesterday. May he rest in peace and may this be a lesson for us all that drugs are not good for us.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter Six: Bad case of Love**

* * *

Haru was frowning at the ceiling, hating the silence that echoed in the house. Her parents were away on conference and Nagi went off with Yume and the others for some celebratory bubble-teas. Haru had declined their invitation, instead planning to use the time alone to think things out about her… problem.

After sketching it out and trying to solve the problem (and wasted a whole thick sheaf of paper), Haru finally decided to go for the last resort.

She went online.

(Or more specifically to a certain website that gives quirky, weird life advices_ that_ actually worked and with a serious penchant for white clouds and marshmallows.)

* * *

_WELCOME TO MARSH-MALLOW-MELLOW, the only website that can help you with any problem you have!~~_

The cosplayer extraordinaire couldn't help but cringe at the sheer whiteness and fluffiness on the website. Despite of being a girl who totally adores cute things, there are a strong line between cuteness and over-the-board whiteness that washed over the website. The brunette strolled down the webpage, couldn't help but smile as she read woes of _SkyKing27_ about his clingy, perverted cousin and the absurd reply _Marshymellow01_ gave him (_just spray your cousin on the face to discourage clinginess like the same way you stop a cat from climbing curtain drapes.)_

After considering both pros and cons, Haru quickly logged on and began to type in her woes.

* * *

_Dear Mellow-san, _

_I have a serious problem. a big, humungous problem 's this one guy I have a love/hate relationship with. On the surface, he is all tough, rude and hard but after knowing him well, I find myself talking to a genius punk-geek with impressively caring side in him. We were merely acquaintances bonding over some mutual friends until recently, he asked me to be his Halloween date. Ever since then he kept sending me these conflicting signals that's driving me crazy! Plus there's this stalker problem he has and the girl being running too much interference in our life as it is. Please tell me what to do._

_ Sincerely,_

_SpringDays86_

* * *

Not expecting any replies yet from the website, Haru, who decided to do some dishwashing, was startled from her chores when a loud 'ping' echoed in the silent house. The girl quickly ran to her laptop to find she had received a reply from the administrator.

* * *

_Dear SpringDays86-chan,_

_It's obvious what you should do! You're in love sweetheart! If you really love him, then you should play the un-touchable game plan! Go on dates with other people and make him jealous! This way you can know what is his feelings for you!_

_As for his weird stalker and your love rival, fight back! Make sure it subtle so there's no evidences leading back to you. I suggest a smear campaign or come to worst case scenario, off her._

_Sincerely, _

_Marshy-Mallow-Mellow._

_p.s: I heard there's a girl in Namimori Middle that's very good with voodoo spells and bad luck charms. Maybe she can help you!~_

_P.s. Don't forget that marshmallows and smores are the best dessert made by mankind~~_

* * *

**Muira Haru** had changed her relationship from _Single_ to_ It's complicated._

**I-Pin Fong** had updated her **status**. "MY HOUSE HAS BEING DEFILED BY THE SPAWN OF SATAN! Does anyone know where I can get quick shipment of pure sea salts for my exorcism rite?"

* * *

Kyoko frowned at the facebook notifications she just received in her phone. As much that I-Pin's status disturbed her (something bad must have happened to get the poor Chinese girl relapsed into her old occultist habits.) Haru's relationship had pretty much confirmed her suspicion that something bad had happened between her best friend and Tsuna-kun's best friend.

She quickly typed a quick message; hopefully the receiver would have some information on this particular matter.

From: SunnyMist95

To: MistressMoney

Moshi-moshi, Mammon-sempai. I was wondering if you know anything about the recent change on FB relationship status.

From: MistressMoney

To; SunnyMist95

You owe me $50 for this information.

Check the creepy website. Words has it that a certain marshy-mallow-mellow gave some advice to a little flower.

* * *

Kyoko, quickly logged onto her laptop and frowned when she saw the particular post. Maybe it's time to run some recon mission on her two friends.

* * *

**Meanwhile, Not far from the crime scene at Shimon Academy...**

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong with _your_ cousin?" Mukuro suddenly asked as the two of them sauntered away from the crime scene. Hibari grimaced, his good mood soured when he remembered what got him pissed off that morning.

"Alaude has a girlfriend." Hibari glared at the sky.

"What?!" Mukuro choked. Alaude, Mr. Cold heart and Frigid, the utter bastard that claimed women are nuisance has a girlfriend? And no one told him? Mukuro made a mental note to check whether Mammon had this particular information, and if she was, was hiding it from him. "You're being serious?!"

The glare the grey-eyed delinquent sent at the dual-eyed Italian was enough prove he wasn't joking around. "That inconsiderate omnivore bought her home last night." The skylark continued.

"So what?" Mukuro asked in confusion, couldn't help but wonder what kind of women would date that deranged Frenchman. "Who was it anyway? Anyone we know?"

"We know her _alright_." Hibari answered darkly.

* * *

**Last night**

Hibari Kyouya _does not _like Adelheid Suzuki. He despised her, no; hate that stuck-up bitch. So when he and I-pin found her sitting her in the living room drinking tea with their long estranged cousin, the skylark couldn't help but smile at I-pin's dark mutters about their house being defiled by a succubus and her needing several crates of rock salts to purity the house.

"Why, hello, Kyouya." Adelheid, Shimon Academy head of the Liquidation Committee, Hibari's enemy and stalker, smirked at the grey-eyed prefect. "You looked handsome as ever."

Hibari glared at the constant irritant in his life (The two Italians doesn't count, they're more of a free source of entertainment for him). "Are you insane Omnivore?!" he pulled out his tonfa as I-pin quickly ducked into the kitchen to grab a frying pan. "Do you know who that herbivore is?!"

Hibari inwardly shuddered; he can feel his hives popping as the dark skinned teen leered at him.

"I see you know one another." Alaude eyed the two teens in front of him, not liking the tension between them. "Kyouya, I-pin, I would to introduce you to my girlfriend, Adelheid Suzuki."

…

…

Silence reigned in the room.

…

…

"Your WHAT?" Hibari did not just scream like a girl when he heard the statement that came out of his cousin's mouth. "Did Daemon accidentally force feed you some insanity serums? Or maybe you suffered from some severe head trauma when you're in Italy?! Need I bite someone to death for your momentary relapse of judgement?!"

The Frenchman could only shake his head in frustration at his cousin's over-the-head reaction. "I'm practically sane and I didn't suffer any hit to the heads. You spent too much time with those herbivores." He said calmly. "You're starting to behave like them."

"Then you're being possessed, haven't you?" Hibari pointed at him, "I-pin, go get your exorcism kit. I'll bite this shameless hussy to death."

I-pin gaping from shock, quickly ran into her room and came out waving madly a clump of smoking incense and a bunch of crystals while muttering some incoherent Chinese chants at the girl in front of her.

Alaude could only rolled his eyes in frustration as he immediately cuffed his two cousins to the kitchen table (Hibari managed to land a hit onto both Alaude and Adelheid while I-pin screamed about demons and hell spawns at the top of her voice.)

Luckily for them, Fon, who just got back from buying groceries, quickly intervened while the two cousins ran into the safety of their room and barricaded themselves for the rest of the night.

* * *

"And you didn't think of kicking the lovebirds _out_ of the house?" Mukuro asked incredulously.

Hibari grimaced. "I refused to go near that irritating witch, especially after that _incident_." The badass prefect and illusionist extraordinaire shuddered when they remembered that particular _incident_.

"And here _I_ thought that Gokudera's situation with Shitoppi was weird."

"Shut up Rokudo." Hibari grimaced. "I need to figure out a way to wreck those two menace relationships and bite that bitch to death one and for all."

* * *

Author Note:

* Haha, can anyone guess who's the website admin for _MARSH-MALLOW-MELLOW_?

** I-pin, as you all remember had once carried a voodoo doll in the anime. I decided to make a play on that and her weird occultist habits will crop up again.

Now Review!~~~~~~~

Chapter 7: Detention...and other things.

What horrifying detention had Colonello, Lal and Aria had designed for the poor students? Will Hibari find the solution to break up Alaude and Adelheid? And why the hell is Dark!Chrome out?


	7. Chapter 7: Detention and other things

**Online Mafia War: Vongola Days**

**Dedicated to SkylarkOfTheMoon, for the lovely review.**

**Disclaimer: Do own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Detention...and other things.**

Tsuna was yawning loudly as he made his way to school. Despite of Reborn postponing his tutorial sessions with the brunet, Tsuna still woke up five in the morning as Reborn attempts to wake a certain albino up (Tsuna was still staying in the Nero Mansion; deciding that both Byakuran AND Reborn was the lesser evil than his perverted he spent the dawn reading with Yuni-chan and talked to Luce-san as painful screams of fears echoed outside the mansion.)

"Ohayou, Tsuna-kun." Tsuna grinned as a beautiful voice hailed him. He turned and waited as Kyoko made her way toward him. "Ohayou, kyoko-chan. How are you today?"

"Great." she smiled brightly," Onii-chan and Knuckle-jii-san both agreed that causing sound pollution 2 in the morning is not a good way to solve an argument." The friendly girl waved at Kusakabe (who, surprise surprise, was waiting at the school gate to reprimand anyone who stepped out of school rules) and turned back to the boy beside her, "So Tsuna-kun, do you know what sensei's plan for our detention?"

The boy shrugged, stumbling a bit as they got up the stairs toward their homeroom,"Don't know. Fuuta's intel didn't found anything. Though," he suddenly frowned, "I heard Colonello-sensei called Aria-san last night. But," he said cheerfully, "it might have nothing to do with us, Kyoko-chan."

(Tsuna would later regret his words.)

* * *

Dino was nodding off as Nezu-sensei rambled on and on about cellular structure (the old fart was getting too boring and he can always get his notes from Yume) when the PA system crackled to life.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamato Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo Bovine, I-pin Fong, Fuuta De La Stella, Akesaka Nagi, Mukuro Rokudo and Hibari Kyouya, please report for the auditorium."

The blond Italian blinked as his friends filed out of the room before getting to back to sleep, mentally noting to find out later.

* * *

Entering the large auditorium, Fuuta find himself to be the last one to get there, others huddled in a circle (Except Hibari, who glared everyone away, letting only Nagi sit beside him.) "So do you know what's this about, Fuuta?" Tsuna asked him. The Italian boy shrugged, his confused expression mirrored everyone in the room.

"I suppose all of you are wondering why all of you are called here?" Everyone turned and blinked from the sudden bright light to see Colonello, Lal and Ms. Aria, music teacher and heiress to the Nero Corp. standing on the stage, their smirks had a touch of mischief. "Guess what? Good old headmaster just gave us the power to decide your detention and we're here to hand it to you faggots." Lal said, relishing the tension and fear in the room.

"Your detention..." Colonello paused, drinking in their fearful and trepid expression, " is to participate in the up-coming Winter Showcase Namimori Gakuen will be holding in December."

Yamamoto can hear Tsuna getting choked up and Gokudera muttered curses beside him. He tilted his head to see Mukuro yelling out at the teachers.

"Shut up." Lal said bluntly, cutting off any protest from the students," You will be participating this showcase or be suspended or bullied or both for the rest of your school life. Now shut the fuck up and listen, maggots."

"Be thankful brats. Fortunately, you will be mentored by someone who thankfully volunteered his holiday to help you lot. Please welcome..." Colonello smirk grew into a big smile, "Giotto Taru."

An ominous silence filled the auditorium as young, handsome blond Italian came on the stage, waving gaily at them.  
"Hey guys. As you all know, I'm Giotto Taru and I will be mentoring all of you for the showcase." The blond smiled at them. "I hope we all get along just fine."

Tsuna suddenly fainted as others screamed, the sheer force of sound rattled off every single window in the auditorium (and buildings beside them).

* * *

"Who's doing what for how many cookies?" Yume laughed at Bianchi's incredulous expression as they made their way to their final class." I need a good transcript to apply for both Juliliard and Accademia Musicale Chigiana in Italy." The girl explained, smiling at Fuuta as the young boy ran passed them. "And the only way I get that is to participate in both Winter Showcase AND the Spring Musical."

"And you got my brother to help you?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I needed an accompanionist and much as I hate to admit it," Yume grimaced," your brother is the best pianist in Japan."

"And Belphegor?"

"Bel might be a bastard but I needed his skill for piece I'm playing for the showcase." The black-haired girl pointed out.

"Uh huh. And what did you do to get that self-centred brat to say yes?" Bianchi laughed.

"I sold my soul." Yume simply answered. " Squalo needed a girl vocalist for their new song so I will be performing for them for the entire season." She suddenly smiled sheepishly," And I kinda offered my help for Bel's plan for something."

"Well, as long as it's not illegal." The pinkette shaked her head. "So, what's the piece you're playing for the showcase?"

Yume smiled crookedly, "The Drifting Cloud of Solitude."

"Are you insane?!" Bianchi burst out, ignoring their teacher's glare for disrupting their class, "Traumerei would be an easier choice, " the pinkette named another music piece, one made popular by the famous Korean Drama, Winter Sonata.

"That's the point. There's going to be some alumnis coming to the Winter Showcase. By performing this in front of them, I can get recommendation letter from them."

"Hibari's going to go on a rage-kill when he's going to hear this." Bianchi pointed out.

"No, he won't." Yume smiled slyly. "Not if he needed my help in his plan."

"What plan?"

Yume merely grinned and Bianchi wondered what chaos that black-haired beauty and the delinquent prefect going to unleash onto the poor sucker.

* * *

**I want to say sorry for the long disappearance. Last monday, a loud gas explosion echoed at the stadium where the fasting month bazaar had taken place (My sister and I was there, taking care of the family's shop) and I got caught up in the chaos. Luckily no one was hurt but my mom worried so she packed me off to a surprise roadtrip to my grandma in Kuching (I endured 15 hour of crampy seats and long bumpy roads; I got some bruises from when I several time banged my head against the window AND the car roof.)**

**Anyway, there were some good things came out from this trip, my uncle offered to buy me a new laptop tomorrow so next updates will be using a computer and I found 50 shades of Gray (the series got banned in my country) so I'm happy. So enjoy with this story, and don't forget to review.**

**Next up:**

**Chapter 8: The Grand Scheme**

**What did Hibari (and Yume) cooked up to break Alaude and Adelheid? Why is Julie Katou back in town and what's his role in the grand scheme? And who's mental breakdown got factored into the scheme?**


End file.
